Here We Are
by Fei Mei
Summary: Berlatar di Persona Trinity Soul, seri terakhir dari trilogi petualangan Shirato/Misaki Ruu. Ini akan menjadi hari-hari terakhir OC menjabat sebagai seorang pengguna persona! A/N: terinspirasi dari lagu Here We Are milik Ken Zhu, slight romance OC x Akihiko. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Haihai :3  
Akhirnya Fei berhasil publish fict ini :'). Yep, ini adalah serial terakhir dari trilogi petualangan Ruuki. Seri pertama adalah 'Wonderful Journey', seri kedua adalah 'Breakaway', dan sekarang yang terakhir adalah 'Here We Are'. Awalnya Fei bikin plot seri ini hanya untuk oneshot, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan kalo cuman oneshot, jadi Fei bikin multichap lagi.

Dan Fei ingin ralat yang di fict Breakaway, lupa di chapter berapanya. Tapi ini tentang umur dimana persona user gak bisa keluarin personanya lagi (ini cuman teori bikinan Fei aja, demi kepentingan fict ini, aslinya Fei tidak tahu ada batasan umur ato gak). Di suatu chapter di fict Breakaway, Fei ada nulis bahwa persona user udah gak bisa keluarin personanya di detik pertama ia berumur 25 tahun, tapi di chapter berikutnya Fei malah tulis di detik pertama ia berumur 26 tahun. Jadi, ralatnya adalah: persona user tidak bisa memanggil personanya ketika ia menginjak umur 25 tahun.

Jadi di epilog fict Breakaway itu umurnya udah bener ya, tapi si Ruuki-nya belom ultah yang ke 25 tahun :3

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, (berusaha) mengikuti alur Persona Trinity Soul dengan berbagai (banyak) perubahan, (sangat) butuh review. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Here We Are' milik Ken Zhu.

**Setting**: 10 tahun setelah P3F, 8 tahun setelah P4.

**.**

**.**

"**Here We Are, It's Not a Perfect World."**

**~Chapter 1~**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu setelah kepergian Akihiko ke kota Ayanagi, Ruuki tinggal seorang diri di rumah yang telah pria itu beli untuk mereka berdua. Sesuai janji si pria sebelum pergi, setiap 12 jam sekali ia akan mengirimi pesan singkat ke ponsel Ruuki, untuk membuat perempuan itu tidak khawatir.

Jelas saja, bagaimana tidak khawatir? Akihiko pergi ke kota Ayanagi yang sudah mendapat label 'bahaya' dari pria itu sendiri. Dan pria itu datang ke kota tersebut untuk menolong temannya yang bernama Kanzato Ryou, yang adalah seorang pengguna persona seperti Ruuki dan Akihiko.

Dibilang 'seperti Ruuki dan Akihiko' sebenarnya juga kurang bisa. Sebab Ryou sudah berumur 28 tahun, harusnya ia sudah 'pensiun' dari kemampuannya memanggil persona. Akihiko yang seumur lebih muda dari temannya itu sudah tidak bisa memanggil persona sejak dua tahun lalu. Sedangkan Ruuki, ini menjadi tahun terakhir gadis itu menyandang status sebagai pengguna persona, ia tinggal perlu menghitung bulan dan minggu lagi.

Lalu, bagaimana mungkin seorang Kanzato Ryou yang seharusnya sudah tidak bisa memanggil persona lagi sejak menginjak usia 25 tahun, ternyata masih bisa memanggil makhluk tersebut? Jawabannya hanya satu: ia meminum _suppressants_. Ryou memiliki obat yang sama dengan mendiang Aragaki Shinjiro dan anggota Strega 10 tahun yang lalu.

Hari ini Ruuki kembali resah. Lagi-lagi Akihiko 'bolos' untuk mengirimi pesan padanya. Bukan, bukannya Ruuki ingin menjadi tunangan yang overprotektif bagi Akihiko, tetapi memang gadis itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan tunangannya. Kemarin pria itu hanya mengirimi pesan kepadanya sekali, waktu pagi hari. Dan hari ini, sudah menjelang sore, dan pria itu belum memberinya kabar sama sekali. Sungguh, Ruuki sangat cemas akan keadaan Akihiko.

Beberapa hari lalu Akihiko pernah memberitahu Ruuki bahwa Ryou menghilang saat bertarung menggunakan personanya. Sampai saat ini pria yang menjadi kepala kepolisian termuda sepanjang masa itu belum dapat ditemukan. Dan Ruuki menjadi takut. Ia takut kalau-kalau selanjutnya yang akan menghilang adalah Akihiko sendiri.

Perempuan itu melirik jam dinding rumahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, dan masih belum ada kabar dari tunangannya.

Baiklah, sudah cukup. Tekad Ruuki sudah bulat.

Ia beranjak ke kamarnya, mengambil kunci mobil di laci, dan menyeret koper yang sudah ia siapkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Ya, ia akan menyusul Akihiko ke kota Ayanagi.

.

.

Menurut Ruuki, kota Ayanagi itu cukup bersih. Sungguh, kota yang satu ini amat mengingatkannya akan Inaba yang asri –tentunya yang tanpa kabut tebal.

Gadis itu mengendarai mobilnya yang berwarna biru tua itu menuju suatu kompleks perumahan. Ia sedang mencari rumah kediaman Kanzato. Sehari setelah tibanya Akihiko di kota ini, pria itu memang memberitahu lokasi rumah sahabatnya, hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika Ruuki ingin menyusulnya.

Sampai pada suatu belokan tertentu, Ruuki nyaris menabrak seorang pemuda. Ya, nyaris saja. Kalau gadis itu tidak buru-buru menginjak rem, mungkin bagian depan mobilnya akan menyenggol si pemuda di hadapannya. Dengan rasa bersalah, Ruuki menurunkan kaca jendela pada pintu mobilnya dan melihat si pemuda itu.

"Maaf! Tadi aku tidak melihat kalau kau akan menyebrang!" ujar Ruuki meminta maat.

"Tidak apa, tadi aku menyebrang juga tidak memperhatikan jalan..." ujar pemuda itu yang sepertinya masih duduk di bangku perkuliahan. "Ng...kau mau kemana?"

"Aku sedang mencari rumah kediaman Kanzato. Apa kau tahu dimana letaknya?" tanya Ruuki, begitu si pemuda menghampiri kaca jendela yang sudah gadis itu turunkan.

"Kanzato...? Kau ada urusan dengan Kanzato?" tanya si pemuda. "Maksudku...ada apa kau mencarinya?"

"Oh, aku bukan ada urusan dengan keluarga Kanzato-nya, tapi dengan sahabat anak tertua keluarga Kanzato..."

"Anak tertua? Maksudmu, Ryou-san? Berarti...kau sedang mencari Akihiko-san?"

"Ya, makanya aku harus ke rumah Ryou untuk menyusul Akihiko-san."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya, dan menaikkan sedikit sebelah alisnya. Lalu mendekati telinga Ruuki.

"Hei...apa kau... pengguna persona juga?" tanya pemuda itu pelan.

Ruuki terkejut. Jelas saja. Ternyata pemuda yang nyaris ia tabrak ini mengetahui tentang persona.

Lalu pemuda yang masih belasan tahun dan bernama Inui Toru itu masuk ke mobil Ruuki. Toru menceritakan segala kondisi yang terjadi sejak sebelum hilangnya Ryou, kemudian Akihiko datang ke kota itu, lalu alasan kenapa Akihiko tidak bisa dihubungi.

Ternyata bukan hanya dengan Ryou saja yang sering Akihiko hubungi, tetapi Toru ini juga sering mengirimi Akihiko banyak informasi seputar pengguna persona di kota Ayanagi. Pemuda ini mengaku ia juga pernah bergabung dengan sekelompok pengguna persona saat ia masih sekolah.

Dan Ruuki menjadi terhenyak. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, tetapi berbicara dengan Toru membuatnya seakan bernostalgia bersama salah seorang teman lamanya. Toru mengingatkan Ruuki akan sesosok pengguna persona yang pernah ia kenal. Tetapi bayangan buyar, ia tidak bisa mengingat sosok pengguna persona mana yang dimaksud. Yang pasti, ia merasa Inui Toru bukanlah orang asing untuknya.

Omong-omong, melalui pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu, Ruuki mengetahui bahwa Akihiko dan sejumlah anggota tim pria itu sedang dikurung dalam sebuah ruangan di kantor kepolisian dan alat komunikasi mereka disita. Jadi wajar saja kalau pria itu tidak bisa menghubungi Ruuki, dan sebaliknya Ruuki juga tidak bisa menghubungi Akihiko.

Kedua adik Ryou, yakni Shin dan Jun juga adalah pengguna persona. Sebenarnya Ryou memiliki tiga orang adik, tetapi Yuki yang merupakan saudara kembar Jun sudah meninggal. Tiga orang sahabat Shin: Takuro, Megumi, dan Kanaru adalah pengguna persona juga.

Saat ini Toru sedang berpikir untuk melanjutkan sandiwaranya. Sebenarnya ia ada di pihak Akihiko, tetapi karena sekarang pria itu sedang tidak bisa bertindak, Toru pun berlagak seakan ia tidak lagi mengikuti kata-kata pria itu, dan menurut perintah kepolisian Ayanagi. Hal ini ia lakukan agar ia bisa tetap memantau Marebito dan memberi informasi kepada Shin dan teman-temannya, serta kepada Akihiko sendiri jika pria itu sudah dibebaskan. Ruuki mengerti maksud Toru, dan berpikir ia akan melakukan hal serupa jika ia ada di posisi pemuda itu.

Kini Ruuki mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah gedung sesuai arahan Toru. Gedung itu diakui Toru sebagai rumah kos, dimana ia yang menjadi caretaker di tempat itu. Ruuki memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung itu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya bersama Toru.

Ruuki melihat seekor anjing putih yang cukup besar datang dan menyambut Toru. Dari sikap si anjing, gadis itu tahu bahwa Toru adalah majikan dari anjing ini. Lalu anjing tersebut melirik Ruuki, dan mengendus-endus kaki gadis itu. Toru sudah pergi ke lantai atas saat itu, katanya ingin mengambil barang sebentar, sebelum memulai sandiwaranya. Kemudian anjing putih itu seakan kegirangan sendiri, ia berdiri dan seakan ingin memeluk Ruuki. Untung Toru buru-buru datang dan menyelamatkan Ruuki dari pelukan si anjing.

Setelah itu Toru memberitahu lokasi Shin, Megumi, Takuro, dan Kanaru. Ia pun berkata akan menyusulnya bersama para polisi. Ruuki mengangguk, dan mereka pun pergi ke lokasi yang dimaksud dari arah yang berbeda.

Gadis itu langsung melesatkan mobilnya menuju lokasi yang dimaksud. Benar juga, ia bisa menemukan empat orang remaja yang sedang bertarung bersama-sama melawan beberapa orang yang Ruuki duga sebagai Marebito yang pernah disebut baik oleh Akihiko maupun Toru. Toru sendiri sudah sampai di tempat itu bersama kelompok polisi yang menentang Akihiko. Dan begitu Ruuki turun dari mobilnya, seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut abu-abu nyaris putih datang. Pemuda itu memanggil personanya, seketika itu juga persona-persona yang sedang bertarung tenaganya dipulihakan, persona yang _berserk_ bisa ditenangkan. Jka apa ang dikatakan Toru benar, maka Ruuki yakin pemuda yang baru datang ini adalah Jun, adik laki-laki terakhir dari Ryou.

Lalu Jun pun terkena serangan oleh persona yang entah Ruuki tidak bisa melihat milik siapa. Lalu gadis itu melihat Marebito mundur, entah kenapa. Lalu ia menghampiri Shin, menjelaskan bahwa ia mengenal kakaknya, dan merupakan tunangan dari Akihiko yang menjadi sahabat bagi Ryou sendiri.

Shin langsung menggendong adiknya, Jun, masuk ke dalam mobil Ruuki. Takuro, Megumi, dan Kanaru pun ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Toru mengirimi pesan ke ponsel Ruuki, berkata bahwa pemuda itu akan menyusul dengan mobilnya sendiri.

"Ruuki-san, ke rumahku saja," gumam gadis berambut merah muda, Megumi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ruuki yang menyetir.

"Kupikir mungkin rumahku adalah tempat yang paling aman saat ini, letaknya agak jauh dari pusat kota," jawab Megumi.

"Baiklah, tolong tunjukkan jalannya."

Lalu Ruuki menyetir mobilnya menuju arah yang Megumi tunjukkan. Pada suatu lokasi tertentu, seseorang menelepon ke ponsel Ruuki. Gadis itu melihat layar ponselnya, mendapati nama 'Akihiko' sebagai orang yang meneleponnya.

"Halo? Akihiko-san?" panggil Ruuki setelah menerima panggilan telepon itu.

"Ruuki, dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Akihiko dari seberang, langsung menuju inti pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang menuju rumah Kayano Megumi," jawab Ruuki. "Seorang mahasiswa bernama Inui Toru sudah menceritakan segalanya kepadaku."

"Hhhh...astaga. Jadi, kapan kau sampai di Ayanagi?" tanya Akihiko.

"Tadi siang. Aku berangkat dari kemarin malam, lalu tidur di penginapan dekat jalan tol," jelas Ruuki.

"Baiklah, tolong operkan ponselmu pada Kayano, biar dia menjelaskan kepadaku arah menuju rumahnya."

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Oke, kalau bukan twoshots, berarti fict ini akan threeshots. Memang gak rencana bikin panjang untuk fict ini, paling panjang cuman karena kebanyakan narasi atau dialog aja #dor

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, (berusaha) mengikuti alur Persona Trinity Soul dengan berbagai (banyak) perubahan, (sangat) butuh review. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Here We Are' milik Ken Zhu.

**WARNING (lagi)**: Sebelum membaca fict ini, mungkin ada baiknya untuk membaca 'Wonderful Journey' dan 'Breakaway' yang merupakan seri pertama dan kedua dari trilogi ini, agar tidak bingung saat membaca fict 'Here We Are' ini.

**.**

**.**

"**Here We Are, It's Not a Perfect World."**

**~Chapter 2~**

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman Kayano, luka Jun segera diobati dan ditutupi perban. Matahari perlahan tenggelam ke arah barat, menandakan hari menjelang malam. Seharian Shin bersama teman-temannya menghadapi persoalan mengenai Marebito secara langsung dan tidak langsung. Hari terasa panjang sekali saat ini. Dari segenap banyak kejadian yang dialami pemuda itu, agak sulit dipercaya bahwa daritadi belumlah berganti hari –masih di hari yang sama.

Ruuki baru sampai di kota Ayanagi menjelang siang tadi. Padahal ia belum disana selama duabelas jam, tetapi rasanya sudah lama sekali gadis itu berada disana.

Kelelahan, Takurou dan Shin tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka di kamar Jun. Sedangkan Megumi ada di kamar yang lain bersama Kanaru. Toru ada di kamar yang sama dengan Jun. Sedangkan Ruuki juga tetap di kamar pemuda itu karena ia masih ingin merawat anak yang terluka itu.

Sembari menunggu Akihiko datang ke rumah itu, Ruuki merawat Jun sambil mengobrol sedikit-sedikit dengan Toru. Sampai suatu ketika Toru merasa kepanasan karena mengenakan pakaian berlapis-lapis: kaos lengan panjang, sweater, jaket. Pemuda itu akhirnya membuka jaketnya sendiri. Lalu Ruuki melihat sebuah pistol ada di saku dalam jaket tersebut.

"Kalau kau bawa pistol, kenapa tadi kau tidak menembak Marebito dengan pistol itu?" tanya Ruuki sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aaaahh, ini bukan pistol biasa. Aku selalu membawa-bawa ini sebagai jimat keberuntungan," jawab Toru tersenyum penuh arti pada perempuan yang lebih tua darinya.

Ruuki mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, dan tidak berniat untuk menanyakan hal lebih lanjut. Oke, cuek dan rasa ketidak-ingin-tahuannya itu muncul lagi setelah sekian lama.

Tetapi gadis itu merasakan ada yang ganjal pada Inui Toru ini. Bukan, Ruuki tidak berpikir bahwa kalimat yang dikatakan Toru barusan itu aneh –kalimat itu tidak asing ditelinga Ruuki. Sikap pemuda itu juga mengingatkan Ruuki akan sesosok anak laki-laki yang ia pernah kenal, tetapi gadis itu tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang dimaksud.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, dan sosok Akihiko terlihat disana. Sepertinya ia mengendarai mobilnya dari kantor polisi ke rumah itu sambil mengebut. Jelas saja, Ruuki membutuhkan waktu tiga jam lebih untuk mengendarai sampai rumah ini, sedangkan Akihiko yang tadi berada di pusat kota hanya membutuhkan waktu dua jam.

Lalu Akihiko mengajak Toru keluar dari kamar, mengatakan bahwa ia harus membicarakan sesuatu berdua saja dengan pemuda itu mengenai Marebito. Keduanya pun keluar dari kamar, dan Ruuki yang tetap tinggal di kamar tidak bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

.

.

Kurang lebih seminggu telah berlalu sejak Ruuki menyusul tunangannya, Sanada Akihiko, ke kota Ayanagi. Kasus mengenai Marebito masih belum usai, tetapi Shin berniat unuk menyelesaikannya hari ini –berhubung luka di tubuh adiknya sudah membaik.

Takurou yang beberapa hari yang lalu punggungnya terluka sampai dirawat di rumah sakit pun juga sudah berani nekad menemani sohibnya ke medan perang, bersama dengan Megumi.

Hal yang paling menyesakkan adalah ketika Shin dan teman-temannya mengetahui fakta bahwa Kanaru bukanlah manusia yang sama seperti mereka. Kanaru ternyata adalah 'manusia' buatan Komatsubara Keisuke, yang sekarang memakai nama Kujo Mareya. Kujo sendiri adalah orang yang bekerja di balik layar sekaligus pemimpin dari Marebito.

Tekad Shin sudah semakin bulat, ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan pertarungannya hari ini juga. Jadilah pemuda warga SMA Naginomori itu mengejar Komatsubara alias Kujo, untuk melampiaskan dendamnya akan 'hilangnya' kakak satu-satunya, Kanzato Ryou.

Akihiko mengikuti Shin. Sedangkan Ruuki berniat menyusul pria itu bersama Toru dengan mobil masing-masing. Begitu gadis itu sampai disana, pemandangan menyebalkan dimana Shin telah kelelahan menghadapi lawannya mengingatkan Ruuki akan kondisi Minato dan Souji saat menghadapi misi mereka masing-masing bertahun-tahun lalu. Oke, dia merasa seakan de javu sendiri melihat pemandangan yang dibuat oleh Shin dan Komatsubara ini.

Sampai suatu titik tertentu, Shin bahkan sudah tidak bisa kuat berdiri lagi. Takurou, Megumi, dan Jun juga tidak mampu menghadapi Komatsubara. Akihiko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa –jelas saja, karena persona hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh persona, sedangkan Akihiko sudah bukan pengguna persona lagi.

Kejadian ini berlangsung di area pantai, saat sore hari, menjelang malam. Harusnya udara pantai terasa dingin karena matahari sedang beranjak tenggelam. Tetapi hawa dingin itu kalah oleh panasny pertarungan disana.

Ruuki segera berlari masuk ke dalam 'medan perang', dan membantu Shin berdiri lagi.

"Shin, aku akan membantumu," ujar Ruuki sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" gumam Shin.

"Nymph!" seru Ruuki.

Pada akhirnya perempuan berambut biru itu mengeluarkan personanya –persona yang tidak pernah ia panggil keluar sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Dengan pedang panjang yang dibawa Nymph, si persona menusuk keras Komatsubara.

Melihat si lawan semakin melemah karena mendapat serangan lainnya dari persona Ruuki, Shin memanggil lagi personanya untuk menghabisi pria itu.

"Shin, biar aku yang mengakhiri pertarungan ini," ujar Ruuki.

"Tapi aku -!" sergah pemuda itu.

"Ini adalah hari terakhirku bisa memanggil persona. Ini adalah perpisahan antara aku dan persona milikku," kata Ruuki sambil tersenyum, lalu ia menyerang lawannya lagi dengan _persona yang lain_, "Doomed Eyes! Mudoon!"

Ketika serangan Doomed Eyes mengenai Komatsubara, angin kencang datang ke arah mereka dan berputar seperti tornado. Angin kencang itu membuat Ruuki tidak bisa melihat apa pun di dekatnya, tidak bisa melihat Shin, Komatsubara sendiri, Jun, Takurou, Megumi, Akihiko, dan Toru.

Angin perlahan reda, tetapi Ruuki merasa ia sudah tidak ada di pantai lagi. Angin yang berpilin memutar tadi seakan membawanya ke tempat lain –suatu tempat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Lalu ia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang tidak asinguntuknya –anak itu mengenakan baju bergaris hitam-putih seperti tahanan penjara. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Pharos, yang tidak pernah mendatangi Ruuki lagi sejak hari terakhir gadis itu di Inaba delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Halo Ruuki-chan, sepertinya kita bertemu lagi," ujar Pharos tersenyum.

"Pharos..." gumam Ruuki. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku selalu ada bersamamu dan _dia_, ingat?" kata anak itu. "Kali ini aku datang untuk menyampaikan...perpisahan."

"Perpisahan?"

"Ya," jawab Pharos sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Besok kau akan berumur 25 tahun, bukan? Maka ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita."

"Besok...aku akan sama seperti Akihiko-san?"

"Mm-hm, mulai hari besok, kau akan menjalani hidupmu layaknya orang normal –orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus sebagai pengguna persona, kecuali kalau kau mau meminum obat _suppressants_."

"Aku tidak mau minum obat itu."

"Aku tahu, makanya kuyakin ini akan menjadi perpisahan di antara kita berdua, serta perpisahan antara kau dengan Doomed Eyes dan Nymph –kedua personamu itu."

"Apakah aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu lagi? Dengan Doomed Eyes dan Nymph juga?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melihat kami secara fisik seperti sekarang, tetapi kau harus ingat bahwa aku selalu bisa melihat kepadamu, dan personamu akan terus tinggal di dalam hatimu."

"Berarti...ini benar-benar..."

"Yang terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, ya, ini adalah perpisahan," gumam Pharos, menunjukkan wajah sedih. "Ruuki-chan, tentang apa yang kau alami sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu sampai sekarang, jangan pernah kau menganggap semua ini sebagai mimpi sebab semuanya memang benar terjadi dalam hidupmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sekalipun ini adalah mimpi, ini adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah kulihat," gumam Ruuki pelan, perlahan menitikkan air matanya.

"Hn," Pharos menganggukkan kepalanya. "Selamat tinggal, Ruuki-chan..."

.

.

"Ruuki! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akihiko cemas, mendatangi Ruuki.

Ternyata selama perempuan itu berbincang dengan Pharos, orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat Ruuki seakan sedang bengong ke arah yang lain, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melihat sosok Pharos yang perempuan itu temui.

Lalu Ruuki dan Akihiko mendatangi Shin dan teman-temannya. Gadis itu melihat Shin tersungkur di pasir sambil mendekap tubuh seorang pria sebaya dengan Akihiko dengan rambut biru tua. Jika dugaan Ruuki benar, itu adalah Kanzato Ryou, sahabat Akihiko yang memiliki nasib kurang lebih sama seperti Shinjiro.

Shin dan Jun mengangkat tubuh Ryou yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu masuk ke dalam mobil Akihiko untuk dibawa ke rumahsakit atau langsung dimakamkan. Takurou dan Megumi naik ke mobil Toru untuk kembali ke rumah kos mereka. Sedangkan Ruuki sendiri berniat menunggu Akihiko di kediaman Kanzato. Yah, Ruuki memang paling tidak suka pergi ke rumahsakit, apalagi menghadiri acara pemakaman.

Perempuan yang besok akan genap berumur 25 tahun itu membuka pintu mobilnya yang berada tepat di sebelah mobil Toru. Dilihatnya dalam mobil pemuda itu sudah ada Takurou dan Megumi, sedangkan pemiliknya masih berjalan menuju tempat itu –sepertinya ia baru selesai berbincang dengan Akihiko.

"Inui Toru," panggil Ruuki begitu Toru akan membuka pintu mobilnya. Ruuki memang sengaja menunggu pemuda itu dan belum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ya?" tanya Toru.

"Darimana dan sejak kapan kau menggunakan nama 'Inui Toru', huh, Amada Ken?" tanya Ruuki langsung tembak.

Ya, akhirnya Ruuki mendapat gambaran jelas dalam otaknya mengenai sosok anak laki-laki yang sering ia lihat bayangannya pada si 'Inui Toru'. Apalagi tulisan kanji dari 'Inui' sendiri bisa dibaca sebagai 'Ken'. Hal lain yang membuat Ruuki semakin curiga adalah usia pemuda itu dengan 'pengalaman' yang pernah ia ceritakan. Sepuluh tahun lalu Ken masih kelas lima, berarti sekarang Ken mungkin sudah di tahun terakhirnya sebagai mahasiswa –seperti 'Inui Toru' dihadapannya. Toru pernah bercerita bahwa dulu ia pernah tinggal ditengah-tengah kelompok pengguna persona. Pistol yang ia katakan selalu ia bawa kemana-mana serta menganggapnya sebagai jimat keberuntungan itu pun Ruuki curigai sebagai evoker untuk memanggil persona. Mungkin jika tadi Ruuki tidak melompat masuk ke medan perang dan memanggil personanya sendiri, pasti Toru sudah memanggil persona dengan evoker.

Dan mengenai anjing putih berbadan agak besar di rumah kos Toru, Ruuki berpikir itu pasti adalah Koromaru –jika Toru memang Ken. Pantas saja, beberapa menit berada di tempat kos itu, si anjing putih langsung seakan 'menyambut' Ruuki seakan mereka pernah kenal.

"Hn, sejak kapan kau sadar bahwa itu adalah aku, Ruuki senpai?" tanya Toru alias Ken sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku curiga saja, tetapi sempat tidak sadar bahwa sosok yang kubayangkan adalah Amada Ken," jawab Ruuki tersenyum.

"Berarti kau juga sudah tahu bahwa anjing yang ada di tempatku adalah Koromaru?" tanya Ken lagi.

"Mm-hm, begitulah," kata Ruuki. "Jadi...kau sudah siap untuk mendengar jawabanku?"

"Ah ya, kau berjanji akan memberikanku jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku..." ujar Ken. "Tidak, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi, senpai, sebab aku sudah tahu apa yang akan menjadi jawabanmu. Akihiko-san sudah menceritakannya padaku. Dan walaupun aku terlambat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi selamat senpai, selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Akihiko-san, kuharap kau akan selalu bahagia dengannya."

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Oke, berarti setelah ini akan ada chapter terakhirnya! Sebenernya cerita ini tamat sampai sini aja, tapi chapter selanjutnya bakal kayak epilog gitu (kok gantung? #dor).  
Makasih yang udah RnR, fave, dan alert! Dan iya, cerita chapter satu itu dimulai ketika PTS sudah di tengah perjalanan. Inget ya, ini dari sudut pandang kehidupan Ruuki, jadi gak terpaku dengan apa yang penonton lihat saat nonton Trinity Soul :3

REVIEW!


	3. Epilog

"_Tarik nafas dalam-dalam...hembuskan perlahan...ayo, dorong terus! Ah, lihat! Kepalanya sudah mulai keluar! Ayo, lagi! Tarik nafaaaass...hembuskaaann..."_

"_Selamat, Mrs Sanada, bayi anda laki-laki!"_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **P3, P4, dan PTS milik ATLUS

**Warning: **Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Here We Are' yang dinyanyikan oleh Ken Zhu.

**.**

"**Here We Are, It's Not a Perfect World"**

**~Epilog~**

**.**

**.**

Di usiaku yang telah menginjak 27 tahun ini, aku telah resmi mengubah namaku dari Shirato Ruuki menjadi Sanada Ruuki. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, Sanada Akihiko yang pernah menjadi senpaiku saat SMA sekaligus teman seperjuanganku dalam membasmi shadow, telah meminangku, dan kini aku telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Hal yang membuat kebahagiaan kami berdua lengkap adalah hadirnya sesosok bayi laki-laki mungil yang ada didekapan tangan Akihiko. Bayi yang bermata biru itu sedang tertidur lelap setelah lelah menangis –tangisan yang bagaikan nyanyian malaikat ketika ia dilahirkan dalam dunia ini.

Namanya adalah Jin, Sanada Jin. Nama itu adalah milik mendiang kakak laki-laki, Shirato Jin. Bukan, bukan aku yang memilihkan nama itu untuk putraku, melainkan Akihiko sendiri yang memutuskan demikian.

Aaaahh...rasanya cepat sekali waktu-waktu berlalu. Seingatku, dulu keluargaku masih utuh –Jin nii-san dan kedua orangtuaku. Lalu kebakaran terjadi sehingga aku tertinggal seorang diri, berbekal persona bernama Crazed Eyes yang dulu milik ibuku. Kemudian aku pindah ke SMA Gekkoukan, bergabung dengan SEES, lalu bertemu dengan kakakku. Semua kebenaran yang kucari telah didapat, namun pria berhidung panjang bernama Igor ternyata masih ingin memberiku misi untuk membantu sepupu jauhku dan pergi ke Inaba. Disana aku bergabung dengan Tim Investigasi, dan selama disana aku mulai membuang sikap cuek yang sempat kupelihara. Kemudian aku menjadi sekretaris pribadi sekaligus tunangan Akihiko senpai. Tunggu, coret kata 'senpai' barusan, ia sudah tidak berstatus sebagai senpaiku lagi. Oke, waktu itu aku menyusulnya ke kota Ayanagi, dan bertemu dengan Ken dan Koromaru. Sekarang? Aku sudah memiliki anak –buah cintaku dengan Akihiko.

Sungguh, waktu memang berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Ketika kau meleng sedetik saja, kau telah kehilangan sedetik. _Well_, memang _hanya_ sedetik, tetapi satu detik itu amat sangat berharga.

Aku menulis buku harian, sampai saat ini pun masih. Setiap kejadian dan peristiwa yang kualami, semuanya kutulis rapi dalam buku harianku. Entah sudah berapa belas bahkan puuh buku tulis yang kugunakan untuk menulis catatan harian. Aku tidak akan mau dibilang bahwa catatan-catatan tersebut tidak berharga. Bagiku setiap buku harian ini bermakna –itu adalah bukti bahwa aku telah bertumbuh, bagaimana aku berhasil melewati rintangan demi rintangan dalam hidup, bukti bahwa aku memang telah hidup setiap harinya sampai detik ini. Tidak hanya aku saja yang masih menulis buku harian, karena kuyakin Fuuka dan Yukari pun juga demikian.

Omong-omong tentang mereka berdua, tadi teman-teman lamaku datang menjenguk. Ya, Akihiko memberitahukan kabar bahwa aku sedang melahirkan pada Mitsuru, Ken, dan Souji. Lalu ketiga orang itu merembet pada yang lainnya. Alhasil, beberapa saat setelah aku melahirkan putraku dengan selamat, aku mendapat banyak 'tamu' berhamburan dalam kamarku. Astaga, aku rindu sekali dengan mereka!

Junpei akhirnya bisa kuliah dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, malah kini ia sedang membuat skripsi. Oke, usianya sudah menginjak 28 tahun dan ia masih baru akan menyelesaikan skripsi agar bisa lulus S1. Aku tidak tertawa akan hal ini, malah aku kagum padanya. _Hello_, ia menggunakan uang hasil keringatnya sendiri –ia membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya bersama Ken, dan membayar uang kuliahnya sendiri! Ckckck, aku tidak menyangka ia bisa sehebat itu.

Apa kalian akan percaya jika kukatakan seorang Takeba Yukari kini telah menjadi seorang guru? Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Jelas saja, mengingat bagaimana sifatnya semasa SMA, tentu tidak akan ada yang menyangka ia bisa menjadi guru di sekolahan. Guru yang mengajar apa? Mengajar klub memanah, tentunya!

Mitsuru senpai –coret kata 'senpai'nya- sedang ada di luar negeri, mengurus perusahaan yang ada di negara tetangga, makanya ia tidak bisa datang menjengukku. Tetapi tadi ia sempat menelepon ke ponselku, memberi selamat atas lahirnya si bayi. Apa aku sudah pernah katakan bahwa lebih dari 50% perusahaan di Jepang sudah bertambah maju sejak Mitsuru ikut campur tangan dalam perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut? Jika belum, maka sekarang kalian sudah tahu.

Inui Toru yang sebenarnya bernama Amada Ken kini masih tinggal bersama dengan Koromaru di rumah kos yang dipercayakan pemiliknya pada pemuda satu ini. Ia telah menyelesaikan S1-nya, dan kini mulai bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang, sebagai tanda terimakasihnya pada Junpei yang telah membiayainya. Tetapi uang yang dikumpulkan Ken selalu Junpei tolak, dengan alasan agar Ken bisa mengambil S2.

Fuuka bekerja sebagai sekretaris Mitsuru, yang selalu mengikuti wanita berambut merah itu kemanapun ia pergi. Yep, dengan kata lain tadi Fuuka juga tidak bisa datang menjengukku karena ia ada di luar negeri bersama dengan Mitsuru.

Aigis selalu menjadi sahabat terbaik bagi Yukari. Sama seperti Fuuka yang selalu mengikuti Misuru, Aigis pun selalu bersama dengan Yukari. Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan perempuan yang sangat jago memanah itu membuat Aigis makin lama makin bersikap layaknya seorang manusia.

Souji, sepupu jauhku kini menjadi pengusaha sukses di Tokyo. Ia bilang sesekali sering main ke Inaba dan menginap di rumah paman Ryotaro. Huh, dasar curang, kenapa ia tidak ajak-ajak? Kan, aku juga kangen pada Nanako! Oh, lagipula aku juga mungkin tidak akan sempat pergi ke Inaba. Suamiku adalah seorang polisi dan aku adalah sekretarisnya –sehingga aku pun akan ikut kemanapun Akihiko pergi. Dan omong-omong, akhirnya Souji telah melamar Yukiko!

Yosuke sudah siap mengambil alih Junes. Yep, bertahun-tahun sudah ia belajar banyak dari ayahnya, kini mentalnya sudah cukup kuat untuk meneruskan apa yang sudah dimulai ayahnya. Omong-omong, laki-laki berambut susu ini adalah mantan pacarku –ia adalah pacar pertamaku. Setelah hubungan kami berakhir, ia berhubungan dengan Chie –dan hubungan mereka berlangsung sampai pada pelaminan tahun lalu.

Chie sendiri, yang sudah mengubah namanya dari Satonaka Chie menjadi Hanamura Chie, ternyata tidak tertarik membantu suaminya di Junes. Ia lebih tertarik menjadi polisi, dan kini ia menjadi salah satu anak buah andalan Akihiko.

Yukiko sama seperti Yosuke, sudah mantap untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Memang dulu perempuan berambut hitam ini sempat ragu dan ingin lari titelnya sebagai pewaris keluarga Amagi. Tetapi itu dulu, karena sekarang ia telah menetapkan hati untuk meneruskan Amagi Inn

Kudengar rumor dari teman-temanku bahwa Kanji sedang berusaha untuk mendekati Naoto. Oke, ini bukan hal baru untukku, karena dari awal aku mengenal keduanya, aku langsung bisa menyatakan konklusi bahwa Kanji menaruh hati pada si detektif. Kanji masih senang menyulam dan membuat boneka, ia pun masih membantu bisnis ibunya.

Bagaimana dengan Rise? Perempuan yang rambutnya masih suka dikuncir dua itu masih menjadi seleb, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk lebih fokus ke dunia tarik suara saja.

Karena Mayonaka Channel sudah tidak ada lagi, akhirnya Teddie tetap menjadi maskot untuk Junes. Dan mungkin tiap hari ia pergi bermain dengan Nanako.

Salah satu anggota tim kepolisian Akihiko selain Chie adalah Naoto. Sang _Detective Prince_ itu adalah senjata utama Akihiko dalam memecahkan sebuah kasus. Perempuan yang rambut birunya lebih tua dariku itu sepertinya masih dilanda rasa duka. Wajar saja, beberapa minggu yang lalu kakeknya telah meninggal dunia, dan kini Naoto tinggal seorang diri.

Masih banyak lagi teman-teman lama dan kerabatku serta Akihiko yang datang. Masalahnya, aku tidak mungkin bisa menjabarkan nama serta kabar mereka satu persatu, karena entah kapan baru akan selesai.

Lelah, itu sudah pasti kurasakan. Itu pasti dirasakan oleh para ibu yang baru saja melahirkan buah hatinya. Tetapi rasa lelah itu ditutupi begitu aku melihat sosok bayi kecil yang tertidur pulas ditangan Akihiko.

Tuhan, terimakasih atas hari-hari yang telah kulewati sampai hari ini. Sungguh, setiap detik yang kualami itu adalah perjalanan hidupku yang berarti. Setiap peristiwa yang boleh terjadi dalam hidupku ternyata berbuah manis saat ini.

Terimakasih banyak.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, trilogi Petualangan Ruuki sudah tamat dengan gajenya! Tadinya Fei pengen bikin chapter ini berbentuk buku harian yang ditulis Ruuki, tapi gak jadi gitu deh #dor  
Dan ya, akhirnya Wonderful Journey – Breakaway – Here Wer Are telah tamat! *potong tumpeng*  
Terimakasih kepada yang sudah review, fave, bahkan alert!


End file.
